


Spooky Scary Skeleton

by Punk_Tiger



Series: Memories & Magic [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bite Kink, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I write sin, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a stripper, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, You feel sins crawling on your back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Tiger/pseuds/Punk_Tiger
Summary: You needed the money, but this was stupid. It was just an average night at Ebott's Night Club, until a certain skeleton stumbled through the door.





	1. Alcohol, B.O., and Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site, and I'm a little low on creativity since so many great ideas were already taken. Nevertheless, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :3

             

You know the drill:

(Y/n) - Your name              (2nd/f/c) - 2nd favorite color

(f/c) - favorite color            (h/c)/(h/l) - hair color/length

(f/a) - favorite animal         (s/c) - skin color

(f/f) - favorite food             (e/c) - eye color

 

       ...and that's about it.

 

 

        You hung out in one of the many back rooms at Ebott's Night Club. This would make the third month in as a stripper and despite this being a living, you weren't really into showing skin to random strangers. It was mortifying as well as foolish. However, the pay could be great every now and then; it depended on how many clients were there each night. Ever since monsters were freed from the Underground, monsters buzzed in and made business much better. Tonight was no exception - most of the seats were filled with monsters, and you knew a few right off the bat. Tsunderplane came in regularly and scoffed when you caught her staring at your chest. She'd reply with, "I have no idea what you're talking about, you sicko!" or "You just happened to stumble into my view!" Her responses mainly toggled between those two hasty responses as well as occassional comments. Besides her, Aaron eyed you for most of your performance and put on a gun show for you. You scoffed at his attempt to hit on you, but let a giggle escape your lips. Business, especially now that monsters walked in more frequently, went through the roof!

    

              The strong scent of sweat and alcohol permeated throughout the club. Even in your personal dressing room, the intoxicating smell seeped under the door. As you proceeded to put the last finishing touches on your skimpy outfit, the door opened to reveal your boss. She was dressed to the nines - hot pink stilettos that were easily 5 inches tall, enough makeup to peel off and wear as a mask, and a strapless, bright link and black knee high dress with a white fur coat hanging over her shoulders. "You're on in 2 minutes, hun," She replied, picking at a pimple on her cheek. 

        "Thanks, Charlotte," you smiled as you stepped away from your mirror. "Well, here goes another night of exhibition..."

 

 

               You passed Moldsmal as you walked towards the stage, the gelatinous monster gurgling something to you. It sounded like hundreds of humans and monsters from around the curtain. _Great_ , you sighed. All monsters and humans - even the two monsters chatting away at the bar - had stopped to look at the main stage as the music changed. Your (f/c) piece was visible through the (2nd/f/c) skirt that barely covered your ass. You stepped up to the stage and cheers rose through the stuffy room. Looking out at the crowd, you smiled at the several faces you came to know in the past three months. Some were new faces that supposedly came here to check it out, and there were the usual clients who gave you quite the pay whenever your act was on. But you felt something unnerving as your gaze went to the back of the room. It felt as if someone was watching you...

 

**Sans's POV:**

 

     Earlier, I heard Undyne talk about this bar they have on the corner, named after the mountain we were trapped under prior to adjusting to human civilization. She said that it was rather popular but the drinks were expensive. Out of curiosity, I decided to drop by tonight. I shoulda went for a less packed night; the place bustled with an uneven mixture of humans and monsters. I could smell the alcohol from the tables and the sweat from the dancers. Geez, Undyne sure knows how to pick the best club... I decided to sit in the back so I could be away from the crowd. The whiskey in my glass splashed around and vibrated with the music. I was enjoying it so far.

     

     Then the crowd in front of me suddenly went wild. I peered up from my drink to see what the commotion was about. A lady, dressed in a skimpy, (f/c) and (2nd/f/c) outfit walked onstage. Judging from her facial expression, she looked like she didn't want to be here. I let my gaze wander to her hips, my drink nearly slipping from my fingers. This girl had good looks for sure; I couldn't take my eye sockets off her. One thing's for sure - I was gonna have a talk with her once her shift ends.


	2. That Comedian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for supporting the first chapter! Normally, I don't get support for my works until at least 6 months later, so I'm very grateful for that. I'm thinking of making a book for Homestuck as well. I'll even take requests on what you guys want - whether it be OC or Anon/Reader, lemon or fluff, or whatever you guys like. Let me know what you guys want. Here's Chapter Twooooo!

         You walked out of the back door after changing back into your normal clothes. The moonlight was veiled by gray clouds, making the night look even darker. You began walking down the backstreet to your apartment. Even with the money you make at the club, it was barely ever enough to keep you fed and sheltered; you prayed that you'd get a lot more each night. As you were bout to turn a corner, you felt a presence behind you. It was the same feeling when you started your shift. Turning around, you shivered with fear, hoping it'd just be a person who happened to walk the same route. 

     "heya."

    You jumped a bit from the sudden greeting. It was just a monster - a skeleton, in fact. He wore a weathered light blue jacket with a fluffy hood, black basketball shorts with a white stripe going down the sides, and a dingy white pair of shoes. The skeleton gave off this casual, lazy smile but... there seemed to be something else behind it. You couldn't quite make it out. Meanwhile, the skeleton was waiting for any sort of response. "O-oh, hi," you said quietly. 

         He held out a bony hand. "the name's sans. sans the skeleton."

     "I'm (Y/n)," you replied, taking his hand. It let out a fart noise for about six seconds as you gave off this surprised face. He just laughed it off. "hehehe, the ol' 'whoopee cushion-in-the-hand' trick. it's always funny..."

         You giggled. He seemed to be some sort of comedian or prankster. Whichever one, he got you good. Then he silenced his laughing and looked dead at you, now serious. "i saw ya, back at the club. i just wanted to give a proper greetin' before ya left for the night."

     "I see..." your smile faded, knowing that he saw the display for sure. "Sorry you had to see me like that..."

     "forgeddaboutit," he replied, shrugging. "nothing i haven't seen before, kiddo."

     

       Sans walked with you to your apartment, cracking jokes along the way. when you got to your door, he started talking. " _tibia_ honest, kiddo, i don't really think you should choose this kinda life."

     "I know, but I don't have much of a choice. I'm living on scraps and can't even save a dime," you frowned. "Each shift I work, each dollar I make, it all goes to rent and food, despite barely being enough."

     "tell ya what. you can come stay with us from now on."

     "'Us'?"

     "i live with other monsters as well. i think you'll like 'em. howzabout it?"

        You couldn't help but crack a smile. "Thank you so much! But I don't know if I can ever pay that debt..."

     "don't stress over it, kiddo. you can help out if you want. i'll come by tomorrow and help ya with packing."

       "Thanks, Sans," you smiled happily. 

     "no problem. i'd better get goin'. my brother gets a little cranky without his bedtime story."

        You unlock your door and turn around to bid him a good night, but he was already gone. "Time to start packing."

 

         

                     Sans teleported back to his shared house, opening the door. "i'm back."

       Papyrus looked up from his spot on the couch and ran over to his brother. "SANS! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED!"

        "i met a new friend while i was out. she stays in an apartment complex not to far from here. but... thing is, she can barely afford that, let alone enough to have food, no matter how much _backbone_ she's puttin' into it."

       "The poor thing!" Toriel replied as she entered the room. "Doesn't she have any family to live with?"

       "apparently not. that's why i said that she can stay with us," Sans answered, putting his hands back in his pockets. "do we have a spare room?"

       "We do. She can stay with us for as long as she likes."

       "thanks, tori. i'm sure she'll like it."


	3. The Good Goat Mother

        You just finished putting everything into the living room when you heard a tap on your door. That must be Sans. Stepping around the pile of boxes, you went to the door to hear a low, husky voice. “knock knock.”

           You realized that this was meant to be a knock-knock joke and went along with it. “Who’s there?”

        “orange,” he responded.

        “Orange... who?” you asked, opening the door.

           Sans smiled, looking up at you. “orange ya glad to see me?” You smiled and giggled a bit, stepping to the side to let him in. “That was terrible, y’know?”

        “heh. i would’ve told one of my other jokes, but they were too _sour_. that one had a little more _zest_ to it.”

        “Very good,” you laughed. “So, how are we gonna do this?” He didn’t answer with words, but simply walked over to the boxes in the living room and touched them. Before you could blink, they were already gone. “Whoa. I knew monsters were made of magic, but… Surely not all monsters can do this.”

        “not that i know of,” he answered, grabbing my hand. Your face instantly flushed a bright red. Sans seemed to notice it as he snickered. “what’s with the look? we’re gonna be teleporting, that’s all.”

        “R-right…” The blush on your face was gone. Of course that’s what the contact was for! The skeleton looked at you. “ready?”

           You nod. “then hang on tight, lady.”

           As you opened your mouth to ask, the surroundings around you seemed to melt for a second before disappearing into a blur. Before you knew it, it was over and the two of you were standing in front of a rather beautiful house. Golden flowers decorated the windows along with a few that were painted on the panes; the house itself was a wonderful shade of blue. Sans caught me staring and chuckled, leading me to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment before it opened. A tall, white monster peered out. She had the striking appearance of a goat but with canines. A boss monster?! You could easily tell that she was due to the Delta Rune symbol on her blue dress. She looked down and opened the door all the way, giving off a warm smile. “Hello, Sans! Your trip out was rather quick.”

        “i told ya i’d be back in a flash, didn’t i tori?”

            She stifled a laugh before turning her attention to me. “Oh! Was this the young lady you were referring to? She looks beautiful!”

        “H-hello,” you stuttered, nodding politely.

        “Greetings, my child. I am Toriel. I’m sure Sans mentioned you would be staying here?”

        “Yes, ma’am,” you answered. “I wish I could’ve met you under better circumstances.”

        “It was no problem at all, my child! I’ve been informed that you were in dire need of better living conditions.”

            She stepped aside to let you and Sans in. Her house looked a lot bigger on the inside, much less twice the size of your apartment together! She turned her attention to the stairs that were near the front door. “Frisk? Papyrus? Could you please come down for a moment?” You nervously fiddled with the sleeve of your Asking Alexandria t-shirt. Soon, you heard thumping coming from upstairs as a kid and a taller skeleton rushed down. The skeleton looked to Toriel in concern. “WHAT HAPPENED? IS THERE ANYTHING YOU NEED, TORIEL?”

         “No no, I need nothing. I just wanted you to come meet your new roommate. Papyrus, Frisk, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Papyrus-” she gestured to the tall skeleton- “and Frisk,” she finished, gesturing to the kid. Frisk waved modestly but Papyrus apparently seemed all too excited to see another human. “HELLO HUMAN! WELCOME TO OUR HOME! BE PREPARED FOR THE BEST FOOD AND FUN YOU SHALL EVER HAVE. NYEH HEH HEH!”

         “Frisk cannot speak because they are mute. But I’m sure you can find a way to comfortably communicate,” Toriel explained. “Would anyone like some butterscotch-cinnamon pie?”

             Papyrus, Frisk and I all nodded. Toriel smiled and walked to the kitchen. “Please, make yourself at home. We all are delighted you could be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted another chapter in a few days. I was busy with an art project that I was determined to finish (it never got done -_-). I'm still trying to figure out a posting schedule since I'm new to this and I've never gotten so much love for my stories before! As it's clear that I can't post a new chapter every single day, I might go for twice or thrice a week, depending on upcoming events. But this is what I could type out for another chapter. Consider this as a Christmas present from the Tiger Knight :33 
> 
> Merry Christmas!


	4. Well, this is awkward...

    Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't posted in so long. But the thing is, I have good news and bad news.

      

      The bad news, is that I will be taking this entire story down. Yeah I know you guys really like it and such - thanks for all the support btw - but I kinda did some thinking about my writing style. And this will not cut it (Not to mention AO3 doesn't save drafts; when you exit out without posting, it's gone for good). Besides, I gave this shit no thought at all and dove right in. I immediately regretted it.

 

      The good news, is that I will be replacing this with a much better story, something that's more thought out than this. It'll take some time and a metric shit-ton of effort but it'll be worth the wait. I promise. =^.^=

 

      On that note, I'll also be making an assortment of other stories in the meantime. I even do Q&A's (whether it be personal or public), requests for Soul Eater, Undertale (and the Fell and Swap AUs) and Homestuck. These are ones I know like the back of my paw. I might even toss in some Resident Evil cuz I'm a fan of it too ^u^

 

      Anyways, sorry for the downer stuff guys. I just need to delete, revise and repost. I'll get it back to ya as soon as I can. But for now, see ya guys and thanks for the love :>


End file.
